Pokemon Battle Frontier: Sinnoh Version
by Jackpot 2
Summary: After losing in the first round of the Sinnoh League, Kite, an aspiring Pokemon Trainer, get's a chance to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier in the Battle Zone Tournament. With some new friends and rivals, plus the reemergence of a villainous team, Kite and his Eevee will have to bring their A-game if they want to conquer the Battle Frontier, and quite possibly save it too.
1. Sneak Peek

**I do not own Pokemon in any way or form, otherwise I'd be the happiest person in the world. Consider this fic as my Christmas present to all of the Pokemon fans out there. Merry Christmas everybody!**

**The Beginning Of A New Adventure!**

* * *

On a ship known as the S.S. Tidal, the ship finally arrived at an island off the east of the Sinnoh region, called the Battle Zone. Least to say, it was very crowded with top-notch trainers, who were invited to participate in a special tournament held in the Battle Zone.

Once the ship docked, every trainer on the boat raced down toward the port, eager to take on this new challenge. After most of the passengers departed, a young man made his way off the ship. He had spiky red hair, with a brown fedora covering part of it, red eyes, and had a white skin tone. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with yellow lines under an open brown vest, with white pants with a red trim, and blue sneakers. On his shoulder was an Eevee.

The boy dug into his green backpack, and held out an invitation. He opened it up and read it to himself. "Dear Kite, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to compete in the Battle Frontiers "Battle Zone Tournament", where you will get the chance to battle the Frontier Brains and many other talented trainers in the Sinnoh region. We hope to see you soon. Signed, the Battle Frontier Committee."

He smiled widely before turning his attention to his Eevee. "Hear that Eevee? We'll get a chance to battle some really strong opponents, and if we're lucky, the Frontier Brains to boot."

"Eev Eevee!" His Eevee said, with just as much enthusiasm. The trainer put the invitation back in his backpack and walked towards the where the entrance to the Battle Zone will be. "We may have lost early on in the Sinnoh League, but this is a whole new ball game. I'm gonna win this tournament and conquer the Battle Frontier no matter what!" He said, raising a fist in the air. "Or my name's not Kite Takahiro!"

**Narrator: This young man is Kite, a trainer from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region, with goals of being a Pokemon Master. This is the story of a brand new adventure that's about to unfold before him and his partner Eevee.**

* * *

_(The title appears)  
Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
(Kite is seen running towards the Battle Zone, with two silhouettes on each side and his Eevee in front)  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose_

(He's seen battling Argenta in the Battle Hall)  
You've got the right stuff  
(He's then battling Thorton in the Battle Factory)  
So make your mind up  
(Like before, he's battling Dahila in the Battle Arcade)  
Find the courage inside of you

(Kite's then shown confronting Darach and Caitlin in the Battle Castle)  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
(Scenes of his two friends, plus several rivals, and Team Galactic, with their main Pokemon are shown)  
It's the Battle Frontier  
(His female friend is shown, with her team and the Ribbon Cup in the background)  
Pokémon!

(Kite and Eevee then look up towards the top of the Battle Tower and see Palmer and his Dragonite standing on top)  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
(Kite and his rival are then shown squaring off against each other in a stadium)  
It's the master plan  
(Kite raises a Frontier Print up high, with his Eevee cheering in victory)  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

* * *

**And we'll end it here for now. I want to know what you guys think of this before I continue. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this. The opening theme will be in each chapter, and when a ****character makes an appearance, their silhouette will be removed. This is because several characters from the anime will be featured in this fic, and I'd rather not spoil who they are yet. Happy Holidays!**


	2. The Beginning Of A New Adventure!

**Alright, time for the official first chapter of my fic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

On a ship known as the S.S. Tidal, the ship finally arrived at an island off the east of the Sinnoh region, called the Battle Zone. Least to say, it was very crowded with top-notch trainers, who were invited to participate in a special tournament held in the Battle Zone.

Once the ship docked, every trainer on the boat raced down toward the port, eager to take on this new challenge. After most of the passengers departed, a young man made his way off the ship. He had spiky red hair, with a brown fedora covering part of it, red eyes, and had a white skin tone. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with yellow lines under an open brown vest, with white pants with a red trim, and blue sneakers, and was wearing a blue watch. On his shoulder was an Eevee.

The boy dug into his green backpack, and held out an invitation. He opened it up and read it to himself. "Dear Kite, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to compete in the Battle Frontiers "Battle Zone Tournament", where you will get the chance to battle the Frontier Brains and many other talented trainers in the Sinnoh region. We hope to see you soon. Signed, the Battle Frontier Committee."

He smiled widely before turning his attention to his Eevee. "Hear that Eevee? We'll get a chance to battle some really strong opponents, and if we're lucky, the Frontier Brains to boot."

"Eev Eevee!" His Eevee said, with just as much enthusiasm. The trainer put the invitation back in his backpack and walked towards the where the entrance to the Battle Zone will be. "We may have lost early on in the Sinnoh League, but this is a whole new ball game. I'm gonna win this tournament and conquer the Battle Frontier no matter what!" He said, raising a fist in the air. "Or my name's not Kite Takahiro!"

**Narrator: This young man is Kite, a trainer from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region, with goals of being a Pokemon Master. This is the story of a brand new adventure that's about to unfold before him and his partner Eevee.**

* * *

_(The title appears)  
Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
(Kite is seen running towards the Battle Zone, with two silhouettes on each side and his Eevee in front)  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose_

(He's seen battling Argenta in the Battle Hall)  
You've got the right stuff  
(He's then battling Thorton in the Battle Factory)  
So make your mind up  
(Like before, he's battling Dahila in the Battle Arcade)  
Find the courage inside of you

(Kite's then shown confronting Darach and Caitlin in the Battle Castle)  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
(Scenes of his two friends, plus several rivals, and Team Galactic, with their main Pokemon are shown)  
It's the Battle Frontier  
(His female friend is shown, with her team and the Ribbon Cup in the background)  
Pokémon!

(Kite and Eevee then look up towards the top of the Battle Tower and see Palmer and his Rhyperior standing on top)  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
(Kite and his rival are then shown squaring off against each other in a stadium)  
It's the master plan  
(Kite raises a Frontier Print up high, with his Eevee cheering in victory)  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

**Kite: ****The Beginning Of A New Adventure!**

* * *

We find our hero Kite on his way towards the Battle Zone, with his mind set on competing in the Battle Zone Tournament, but as he is about to learn, it won't be that simple just to get in their, as with every journey, there are always obstacles to overcome, and this time is no different.

"What do you say to getting in a little training after we get registered Eevee?" Kite asked his Pokemon.

"Eevee, Eev." His partnered agreed, nodding his head.

"Great. Let's go!" Kite shouted, sprinting into a run towards the entrance, with his Eevee holding onto his shoulder.

It only took Kite a few more minutes the entrance to the Battle Zone was in view. He noticed that a lot of people were crowded around it, as if they were waiting for something.

"Wonder what's going on here?" Kite asked out loud, though got no response, before turning his head to Eevee. "Do you think participants in the tournament are suppose to wait here or something?"

"Eevee?" Eevee said, not knowing of the current situation either.

"I'm demanding that you two let's us through, or I'm gonna fine you both!" A loud voice said. This quickly caught Kite's attention, so he pushed through the crowd until he got to the front, where he saw three people standing in front of the entrance. Two of them, a man with red afro hair and grey eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, and black pants, armbands, a choker, and sandals, and another one with a dark shade of spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt under a blue jacket with three yellow orbs on each arm, with grey sleeves, black pants, grey loafers, and a chain hanging out of his pocket, seemed to be intentionally blocking the entrance.

In front of them was a blonde haired boy with orange eyes around his age, wearing an orange and white striped shirt long-sleeved shirt, a green scarf and black pants, brown loafers, and a brown satchel slung over his shoulder. He was tapping an orange watch impatiently. "Look, I don't have time for this, so I have to get in now!"

"Sorry kid, but we're not letting anyone pass unless two of you have what it takes to beat us." The redhead said, causing a lot of people to groan.

Kite, confused as to why these two strangers were blocking the way, asked a another trainer standing next to him. "Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?" He asked the trainer.

"These two guys are blocking the entrance to the Battle Zone unless they're defeated in a Tag Battle." The trainer explained.

"So why doesn't someone just find a partner and battle them already?" Kite asked, not really getting why only one trainer stepped up to challenge them.

"Because most of them are a bunch of cowrads." A female voice said from behind. Kite and Eevee turned around and saw a girl with long purple hair, tied into a high ponytail, with blue eyes and had fair skin. She was wearing a pink blouse under a silver blazer, with a matching skirt that goes almost down to her knees, aloing with a pink watch. Her pink shoes each had a Poke Ball colored blue on each side. Floating besdie her was a Chimecho.

"What do you mean?" "Eevee Vee?"

"Everyone here is too scared to challenge those guys to a battle, just because their Volkner and Flint." The girl said, walking over towards Kite, while the other trainer had left.

"Who?" Kite asked. The girl looked at him strangly, as if he asked a dumb question, but she smiled.

"Just a couple of strong trainers who happen to be well known around here."

"Well I didn't know about them. Then again, I did move to Sinnoh awhile ago." Kite said, his eyes then focusing on the orange clad boy. "So what's that guy's story?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't know. He's the only trainer here with enough guts to battle those two. Now if only someone else would grow a spine and join up there to battle them. My name is Rose by the way."

"Kite. So if you have such a problem with it, then why aren't you up their?"

"Because my Pokemon wouldn't be able to handle their overwhelming power." Rose said with regret. Here she was, complaining on how no one will stand up to them, yet she wasn't doing anything about it.

Kite saw the look of depression on her face, and felt bad for her, and most of the other trainers here. making up his mind Kite looked at Eevee.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Eevee?"

"Vee!" His Eevee said, nodding.

"Then it's settled. Let's go Eevee!" "Vee!" Kite took off like a bullet over to where the lareg crowd of people had gathered.

"I said I'll battle you with two of my Pokemon!" The blonde haired kid shouted at the two bouncers.

"And I said we'll only battle you if you can find a partner!" The redhead, obviously Flint, yelled back.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Volkner muttered, leaning on the wall.

"Come on! There's no one here who's going to battle you when you'r-!" The kid said, but was cut off from behind.

"I'll battle with you!" All eyes were now on Kite and his Eevee, as they slowly appraoched the group of three, both smiling confidently.

"You will?!" Everyone, except for Volkner, said in surprise.

"Of course. I need to get in their for the Battle Zone Tournament, and if defeating you two is the only way to get in, then I guess we could use a little warm-up, right Eevee?"

"Eevee!"

Flint and the kid were amazed on how this kid could consider this battle as a warm-up, but Volkner just smiled and stood up straight and calmly walked beside Flint. "Well you sure have a lot of confidence to say that, but I can see your serious so we'll allow it."

Flint snapped backed to his senses and smiled widly. "Then it's settled. Look's like you'll finally get to battle us Barry." He said, addressing the blonde kid.

"All right!" Barry cheered, turning to Kite. "Thanks a lot. My name's Barry, and you better not hold me back or else I'm gonna fine you!" he said, causing Kite and Eevee to sweatdropped at him.

"...Uh, right. I'm Kite, and I already know who you two are." Kite said, referring to Flint and Volkner.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let me explain the rules." Flint said, him and Volkner gaining some distance. he was standing adjacent from Kite, while Volkner was standing adjacent from Barry. He took out a Poke Ball. "This will be a Tag Battle between both teams. We're each allowed to use only one Pokemon, and whichever side's team fall's first loses the battle. Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" "You know it!" Kite and Barry said, almost at the same time.

"Good, then let's begin! Go Infernape!" Flint said, throwing out the Poke Ball. It opened in mid-air, sending out a stream of white light, revealing an Infernape. "Infer!"

"Raichu, come on out!" Volkner said, sending out his Pokemon, a Raichu. "Rai Rai!"

"Okay then, we'll need some power on our side!" Kite siad, taking out a Poke Ball.

"I have just the Pokemon for the job!" Barry said, also taking out his Poke Ball.

"Go Empoleon!" They both said together, sending out identical Pokemon called Empoleon. "Empoleon!"

"No way! You have an Empoleon too?!" Barry asked.

"Yeah, and I see you have one too." Kite said.

"So we're up against two Water-type's. Volkner, I'll be counting on you to cover me." Flint told his partner.

"Leave it to me, though even without my support we'd still have the advantage here." Volkner replied.

"Heh, I guess your right."

"Okay Empoleon, let's use Aqua Jet on Raichu!" Kite told his Pokemon. Most of the audience gasped at this command, even Volkner.

"Empo!" The Emperor Pokemon said, before surrounding itself with a body of water, and like a rocket, took off towards the Electric-type.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Volkner said calmly.

"Raichuuuuu!" Raichu's cheeks sparked with electricity before releasing a powerful bolt of thunder at the opposing Pokemon.

"Evade, quick!" "Empo!" Empoleon swiveled it's body to avoid the oncoming electric attacks with incredible speed.

"It's fast." Volkner said, a mixture of being surprised and impressed on his face, but soon faded in place of a smile. "However..."

Just as Empoleon was approaching Raichu, Infernape jumped in-between them.

"My Infernape is faster." Flint finished for Volkner, before issuing a command. "Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Flint ordered his Pokemon.

"Infernape!" The Fire-type started responded, it's fist glowing white. It ran up to Empoleon and punched it square in the jaw, canceling out Aqua Jet and knocking the Water-type starter back.

"Empoleon, you all right?" Kite asked. He got his answer when Empoleon stood up, now determined to get even with Infernape.

"What did you think you were doing going after Raichu like that?!" Barry shouted towards Kite. "If you attacked Infernape first, then I could've had my Empoleon attack from the side!"

"I just thought that since we're up against an Electric-type, we should take down Raichu first so it'll be easier to take down Infernape!" Kite defended.

"Yeah, and looked how that turned out for you! Look, just let me handle all the battling and you keep them distracted!"

"Why do I have to do that?!"

"Because you'll make us lose if we don't have a plan!"

"A plan? More like you hogging the battle to yourself!"

By then, both trainers faces were inches apart from each other, glaring so intensely that you could see sparks coming out from they're eyes. Both their Empoleon sweatdropped at this scene, with Barry's even shaking it's head at it's trainers actions.

Rose and her Chimecho were starting to get worried. The battle had only just begun, yet they were already fighting with each other. When Kite mentioned that she didn't know who Flint and Volkner were, she had an idea: If she could convince him to battle them with Barry, then everyone else might get enough courage form the battle to challenge them should they lose, but she didn't take into account on how they'd act as a team.

"I'm starting to regret asking that kid to battle them." Rose said to her Chimecho, looking at the scene unfolding.

"Chime..." Chimecho said sadly.

"Look, just stay out of my way and let me take these two down myself, or I'll have to fine you!" Barry said, his eyes now away from Kite's and now on his Empoleon.

"Fine by me, just as long as you stay out of my way!" Kite said, about to give Empoleon a command.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck on Infernape!"

"Emople!" Empoleon jumped into the air, as it's beak glowed in a white light, before enlarging. Empoleon then turned the beak, facing Infernape, and dive-bombed towards it.

"So you think a Flying-type move wii make any difference? Infernape, counter with Thunderpunch!"

Infernape's fist glowed again, only this time it was yellow and there were yellow sparks of electricity. Then, its fist becomes surrounded by yellow electricity as it rushed up to Empoleon. The two attacks collided, but with a type advantage, Infernape's move was able to overpower Empoleon's, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey, I didn't know Infernape could use Thunderpunch! I'm gonna fine you in the next ten seconds!" Barry said, looking at his watch and counting down. "9,8,7,6,5...!"

Kite saw this was a chance he could use to strike down Raichu, while Infernape was busy with Barry's Empoleon.

"Empoleon, quick use Aqua Jet to rush at Raichu, then fire an Ice Beam attack!"

Empoleon was once again surrounded by water, and rushed after Raichu. When it was close enough, the water vanished, and it open its beak and forms a light blue ball inside it. It then fired multiple light blue beams from the ball at the opponent. It hit Raichu, freezing part of it's lower body.

"Break it with Iron Tail!" Volkner ordered.

"Rai Raichu!" Raichu's tail glowed white. It then swung it in front of itself, and used it to crack the ice open, freeing it.

"Darn it!" Kite muttered.

"Now Raichu Thunder, let's go!"

"Infernape, let's wrap this up with Overheat!"

"Raichuuuuuuu!" Raichu's body became surrounded by electricity, before it fired a massive yellow beam of electricity at Kite's Empoleon.

"Infernapeeeeeee!" Infernape's body turned red, as it releases a powerful orange-yellow fire with an orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at the Barry's Empoleon.

Both attacks made contact with respective opponents, dealing a lot of heavy damage to the Empoleon duo, especially to Kite's Empoleon.

"Oh no, Empoleon!" They both said, worried at the amount of damage both Pokemon have taken so far.

"This looks bad. At the rate things are going, they'll never be able to win unless they start working together." Rose said.

"Chime Chime."

Back at the battle, both Empoleon were panting hard, while Infernape and Raichu had barely taken any damage.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Kite muttered, thinking of a way on how to turn this around.

"I know, but they're just too strong." Barry said, before looking at Volkner. _Man, Volkner's so strong. I wonder if I battled him back then, would I have still been able to make it into the Sinnoh League? _Barry thought.

"Use Thunder again!"

Barry was snapped out of his thought's by the command Volkner gave to Raichu.

"Raichuuuuuuu!" Raichu once again fired another massive beam of electricity, this time at Barry's Empoleon. Barry didn't have time to react to the move, and could do nothing but watch it hit the Emperor Pokemon.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump to push Barry's Empoleon out of the way!" Kite said.

Empoleon fired a powerful jet of water from it's beak at the other one, though weakened it purposefully to not cause any major damage. It hit, knocking it back a few feet and moving it out of the path from the powerful Electric attack.

"Whoa, thanks for the save!" Barry said to Kite, his Empoleon also thanking Kite's.

"Don't mention it, but I doubt we'll be so lucky again next time."

"Grrrrr! This is so frustrating! How are we suppose to defeat them when they have a type advantage over both our Pokemon?!"

"Maybe if we...started working together, we might be able to pull off a win." Kite admitted.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Flint said, overhearing them. "Infernape, use Close Combat on Kite's Empoleon!"

"But if Kite's Empoleon takes another effective attack, then..." Rose said, realizing the situation his Empoleon is in.

"Then my Empoleon is done for!" Kite said, somehow finishing what Rose was about to say.

Infernape charged at Empoleon, ready to strike, but then...

"Empoleon, block it with Steel Wing!" Barry told his Pokemon.

Empoleon jumped in the way as it's wings glowed white. It attempted to block most of them, but ultimately could not keep up with Infernape's speed, who repeatedly punched and kicked it with great force. When it was done, Infernape jumped over towards it's side of the battlefield.

"Empoleon, can you still battle?" Barry asked in concern. His Empoleon was starting to feel worn out too, but gave a defiant cry and stood straight up. Suddenly, both Pokemon became surrounded by a light blue aura for a few moments, their eyes flashing light blue as well.

"Is this...?" Kite asked.

"It is!" Barry answered excitedly.

"It's Torrent!" They both said at the same time, once again.

"Eevee!" Eevee said, also knowing what the glow meant.

"So both their abilities activated at the same time huh? Now things are starting to get interesting." Flint said, a little impressed.

"Watch it Flint! With Torrent active, Infernape is in even more trouble than before." Volkner warned his partner.

"Relax Volkner. If push comes to shove, then my Infernape's Blaze ability will activate and give us the edge." Flint replied confidently, and little to confidently.

Kite looked over both Empoleon. Even though Water-type moves got powered up, it still wasn't enough. They'ed have to work fast to defeat their opponents before either of their abilities could activate, but the question was how? Barry's eye's widened before he came up with a plan, looking over at Barry.

"Hey barry, I think I might have an idea on how we can win this, but I'll need you to trust me."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Just have Empoleon use a powerful Water-type attack when I give the signal, and I'll handle the rest."

"Alright, but this better work or I'm gonna have to fine you!"

"Battle now, bill me later." Kite joked. "Now Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Empoleon!" For the third time in the battle, Empoleon surrounded itself in a body of water, and took off.

"It's over now! Infernape, Flare Blitz!" Flint commanded.

"Raichu, let's end this with Volt Tackle!" Volkner also commanded.

"Infernapeeeeeeee!" Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire as it shoots at the opponent like a missile.

"Rai Rai Rai Raichuuuuuuuu!" Raichu runs at the opponent. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, with it's body looking black and white while covered in electricity.

Empoleon was drawing closer to to oncoming Pokemon, it's speed able to match there's, but even with Torrent it was still outmatched against both of them at once.

"Now Barry! Aim for my Empoleon!" Kite told his partner.

"I hope you know what your doing! Empoleon, aim for Kite's Empoleon and use Hydro Cannon!"

"Emopooooleon!" Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appears in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fires it at Kite's Empoleon. The attack hit, but instead of doing any damage, it look liked it gave Kite's Empoleon a boost in speed and power.

Empoleon collided with Infernape and Raichu, causing a huge amount of smoke to blanket the battlefield. Kite, Barry, and everyone else were watching with baited breath on what the outcome was, with the only thing standing in their way being a cloud of smoke.

**Narrator: Kite and Barry's battle is about to reach their conclusion with Flint and Volkner, but who will be the victor? And what is the duo's reason for not letting anyone pass? The answer's to come, next time.**

* * *

**...I could have done so much more with this chapter, but somewhere on the way I just...I don't know. I swear the next chapter will be better written, but for now just read and review and give me your opinion. I'll need at least seven reviews to get me motivated. Later.**


End file.
